More Than Anything
by k-kizkhalifa
Summary: It was love, all of the good and all of the bad. But, that's the thing about love... sometimes you wish you weren't even in it.


**Prompt** : Adore, Kidge Week 2018 Day 3.

 **A/n** : Not related to Kiz's Kidge AU, but part of a Kidge AU somewhere, somehow. *Grin*

 **Warnings** : Underage relationship (16/18).

* * *

 _"You know that I've had enough, I dare ya to call my bluff,_  
 _can't take too much of a good thing.."_  
\- Halestorm, _Miss The Misery_

* * *

 **It's ugly, som** etimes, the way you can love someone. It's messy. It's gross. It's disturbing. It's sweet, and harmless.

It's long kisses after a cigarette, it's hateful words after a long day, and quiet nights during a fight. It's rocking out to your favorite songs and dancing the stress away, it's gaining five pounds and loving each other anyway, it's watching the next episode and then rewatching it when they're home without telling them.

Loving someone isn't easy, it isn't a walk in the park - unless that walk in the part is you covered in sticky ice cream on a hot day with no shade and you can _hear_ the bees approaching.

That's the thing about love, it almost makes you wish you weren't in it. But, you are. You've crashed headfirst into an ice covered pond then clung to the person that pushed you for warmth. You adore love, because for all the hell it puts you through...well, love knows how to pick you right back up.

While love is petty and cruel and a kick in the face love is all the good things too.

Katie Holt was Keith's love. She was the hell he walked through without shoes on, and the ice that cooled his feet.

What he wouldn't do for her was... slim, he couldn't imagine if there was ever a time he wouldn't do something for her and even then what it was he wouldn't. She was his everything, she was his first thought in the morning and his last before bed.

They weren't perfect, far from to be exact. God, she was annoying. Always - _always._ Going on about something he hadn't done on a mission or around the castle, always getting after him to slow down and think, always giving him that look when he didn't add a positive to his negatives.

He knew, in the back of his mind, she did it out of love. To keep him safe and rational and sane. But it didn't mean it made him happy, it was annoying.

He wasn't much better, Keith generally returned the gestures. Ever watchful eye when she was in the middle of a battle - sometimes resulting in his own injuries, or that time he nearly kicked Lance's ass because he was teasing her about her work space, or even all the times he bitched at her until she went to bed.

The things you did out of love, usually made the ones you loved angry.

Katie adored Keith, just as much as he adored her. She couldn't imagine her life without him. Who else was she going to curl up against at night? Who else was she going to bounce ideas off... or talk about alien planets with? And, who was Keith going to gush about swords with? Swords and armor? And the modifications _they_ could make to their paladin ships and armor?

They were like minded with their passions and they respected and cherished that about one another.

Even all those times Lance would roll his eyes when they argued, Hunk would snicker when they traded 'hurtful' names, and Shiro would sigh when Keith lost his cool because Katie was putting herself in danger. Or even when Allura would mutter about them being together and how she couldn't understand human relationships.

Keith couldn't picture a life without Pidge in it, he didn't want to because she completed him in more ways than one. She held him together late at night when he was falling apart, she gave him a reason to fight for the safety of the world because he didn't have anything else, she saved his soul early one morning shortly after their first mission in the Paladin's showers, the night he truly realized the power of a girl.

"Keith?" Katie whispered, shying away from the sunlight that was shinning through the window in his room.

"Beautiful?" He whispered, brushing her bangs back with a soft hand.

"You okay?" She breathed her question with a sleep heavy voice, one that let him know she was about to succumb to sleep again.

"Perfect," he nuzzled her shoulder, kissing the bare top. "I was thinking about you."

"What about?"

"How much I adore you."

"Better be quite a lot," she answered, turning away under the covers and pulling them up and over her head.

Keith grinned, pressing himself against her bareback, letting her relax into the curve of his body. "More than anything, Katie." Pidge hummed softly, the soft noise stuttering out as she started drifting off again. Keith's arm around her, holding her close. "I love you." He promised, kissing her cheek.


End file.
